Holy Relic
A Holy Relic '(聖遺物, ''Seiibutsu), also known as 'Ahnenerbe '(アーネンエルベ, Aanenerube), is one of the many major elements in the Shinza Banshou series, most particularly in Dies irae. It's a term generally used to categorize any magical object that has obtained a will of its own as a result of the surge of emotion and feeling that goes into said object stemming from many people throughout history. It is quite similar to the Japanese concept of Tsukumogami. Depending on the feelings poured into them, the very nature of each Holy Relic will differ from one to another. Despite this, all Holy Relics share 2 traits in common; Those traits being that all Holy Relics will seek human's soul as sustenance, and all Holy Relics will select a user whose disposition resembles their own. Furthermore, most of the Holy Relics possessed by the members of the LDO were artifacts gathered up by Deutsches Ahnenerbe during the World War 2. Kampform A Holy Relic comes in 4 different types that depends on the disposition of both the Holy Relic and the wielders themselves. These are the types of Holy Relic: * '''Ahnenerbe Fusion Type: An offense oriented Holy Relic that manifest through the merging of the Holy Relic and its wielder, vastly improving their physical capabilities. While active, this type of Holy Relic will put the user into a heightened state of excitement which will hinder their capability of making a rationale choice, making a user of this type of Relic to be unfit with a defense oriented strategy. A user of this type of Relic tends to be belligerent and destructive, with the majority of the Relics themselves possessing savage attributes. * Armament Materialization Type: A well balanced, jack-of-all-trades type of Relics. A Relic of this type manifest as a weapon, such as swords, spears, firearms, and so on, maintaining their standard form. A Relic of this type doesn't have any inherent flaw, but they don't possess any particular strengths either, making them a versatile tool that can fit nearly all situations available. A user of this type of Relic tends to be soldierlike, with the majority of the Relics themselves being a tool of war. * Phenomenon Expansion Type: A type of Relics that excel in defense and support alike. Its offensive power however, is rather low. Unlike the Armament and Fusion type, this type of Relic appear not as a clear manifestation of destruction or weapons, but as a countertypes which uses magic to control something or create traps. A user of this type of Relic tends to be intellectual, scholarly, and artistic, with the majority of the Relics themselves being either works of art or books. * Special Manifestation Type: A type of Relic that doesn't belong to any prior categories or having traits of more than one of them. Due to this fact, it's hard to discern any flaws or strengths as a Relic of this type don't have uniform characteristics and it varies greatly from user to user. What they do have in common is that their users are generally reckless and possess an overzealous faith towards something. List of known Holy Relics Marguerite-Bois de Justice The Holy Relic of Ren Fujii. An Ahnenerbe Fusion Type. It's the same guilottine that decapitated Marie when she was alive, hence also becoming the only object within all of creation capable of housing her soul. While manifested, it morphed Ren's right arm into a blackened arm with a giant, curved blade protruding out from his elbow. Longinuslanze Testament The Holy Relic of Reinhard Heydrich. An Armament Materialization type. Said to be the same mythical spear that pierced the belly of Christ when he was crucified on the cross, it's a truly divine spear that can only be wielded by the most charismatic person of any given era, whose charisma and leadership qualities cannot be reproached or surpassed. While manifested, it took the form of a golden spear. Wewelsburg Longinus The Holy Relic of Tubal Cain. An Armament Materialization type. A replica of the Spear of Longinus issued by Heinrich Himmler out of his jealousy towards Reinhard Heydrich. It was forged using a certain metal by Musashi Sakurai, a man who would later on be cursed alongside his entire bloodline to be an incomplete Einherjar--a gestalt undead known as Tubal Cain, serving under Reinhard as the 2nd seat of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. Heilige Eohl The Holy Relic of Valeria Trifa. A Special Manifestation type, it has both the properties of Fusion and Materialization type. A Holy Relic that's constantly active at Yetzirah degree. It's the body of Reinhard Heydrich himself. Due to the massive amount of souls that the body possess and a barrier that was erected by the first completion of the first Transmutation of Gold, this Holy Relic boast a tremendous defense unlike any other. Qlipoth Bacikal The Holy Relic of Wilhelm Ehrenburg. An Ahnenerbe Fusion type. It's the blood of Vlad III himself. Originally kept by the Constantinople church, it was deemed as a dangerous object that may lead to a crusade; thus they sent a representative to pass it on to the Deutsches Ahnenerbe through Anna Maria Schwägelin. As it's fused with Wilhelm's own blood, he can utilizes it to form stakes of varying size and lenght made out of his blood and erect it from any part of his body. Scharlachrot The Holy Relic of Kei Sakurai. An Armament Materialization type. A double-edged sword forged from the god-steel Hihiirokane(the same material that made up Wewelsburg Longinus), a special type of metal that only the Sakurai family can smelt and shape. It gave off a dazzling shine and shall never rust. It can generates and control flame. Thrúd Walkure The Holy Relic of Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen. An Armament Materialization type. According to legend, this sword once belonged to a daughter of Thor, Þrúðr (Old Norse for "strength", sometimes anglicized as Thrúd ). While not a truly mythical object much like the spear of Longinus, it was still a magnificent sword kept as a treasure by the Elector of Saxony, Frederick III. It was supposed to go to the Wittenburg family, but eventually ended up with Beatrice instead. It can generates and control lightning. Swastika The Holy Relic of the Sonnekind. A Phenomenon Expansion type. It's a spot where the sacrifices for the Transmutation of Gold shall be offered. It's considered as a Holy Relic as it's an intermediary for the pseudo-Atziluth of the Sonnekind, Heilige Arche-Goldene Eihwaz Swastika. A massive Holy Relic with the scale of a city, 8 spots are spread out in the shape of a Hakenkreuz, with each spot placed in a location where numerous people gather. For Isaak and the first phase of the Transmutation of Gold, it was the city of Berlin. For Rea Himuro, it was the city of Suwahara. Deus Ex Machina The Holy Relic of Machina. A Special Manifestation type. It can be said that Machina himself is the Relic. A special ritual was conducted in the Gauntlet of Malice where approximately 60.000 soldiers were pitted against each other where only a single survivor shall survive. A war hero named Michael Wittman survived said ritual, and consequently, he was fused with all the remaining souls and the Tiger I tank he has used in life; resulting in the creation of a living Relic with a soul and a sense of self named Deus Ex Machina. Elizabeth Báthory The Holy Relic of Rusalka Schwagerin. A Phenomenon Expansion type. It's the personal diary of countess Elizabeth Báthory. It has a detailed explanation on all the terrible abuses that she did in her lifetime. It's possible to summon the instruments of torture described in the diary into the real world. Der Freischütz Samiel The Holy Relic of Eleonore von Wittenburg. An Armament Materialization type. It's a World War II era railway gun known as the Dora Railway Cannon, a juggernaut of steel operated by a corps surpassing 4000 peoples. Aside from the main cannon, Eleonore is also capable of materializing lesser weaponries at will, such as grenades, panzerfaust, and schmeisser. Warsaw Ghetto The Holy Relic of Rot Spinne. An Ahnenerbe Fusion type. It's the ropes that were used to strangle the prisoners in Warsaw concentration camp. While the Relic itself have a shallow history, making it somewhat weak and brittle compared to other known Relics, it compensates its lack of power through utility as it can be used to cut, weave a spider-like webs, and strangle people. While manifested, it took the form of a countless strings emerging from Spinne's body. Pallida Mors The Holy Relic of Riza Brenner. A Phenomenon Expansion type. It's a mask woven from the skin of dead infants of Lebensborn. Through this mask, Riza can animate a corpse and use it as her weapon. Usually used to control Tubal Cain. Lyngvi Vánagandr The Holy Relic of Wolfgang Schreiber. An Ahnenerbe Fusion type. It's a World War II era bike, Zündapp KS 750. While not a mythical object of any kind, all the malice it had accumulated throughout the years had made this into a Relic with a deep and sinister history, even outstripping most known Relics in regards to arcane. Schreiber can utilizes this bike to sped himself up and maneuver in 3 dimensions, ramming and destroying anything on his path. Zarathustra Übermensch The Holy Relic of Karl Ernst Krafft. A Special Manifestation type. The true identity of Ren Fujii, the substitute of LDO seat 13th. Before the ritual that gave rise to Deus Ex Machina concluded, there was an occurence that piqued the interest of Karl Krafft. The two most dominant souls out of the 60.000 souls that had fused together have a deeply conflicting desire; the soul of Michael Wittman crave for the one final death, while the soul of Lotus Reichhart crave for an everlasting ephemerality. Karl Krafft then pluck Lotus' soul and infuse it with his own blood, creating his substitute that would later on be known as Ren Fujii in the process. As an autonomous Relic created by Karl Krafft, Ren possess the unique ability to wield the Relic of others. Despite this, he still cannot wield the spear of Longinus. Category:Concepts Category:Ahnenerbe Category:Dies Irae